


My Eyes Go To You

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Wonpil's the undercover cop who's posing as a sex worker. Jae's the nice guy whose apartment just so happens to be on the block that Wonpil's walking, and can't help but want to take care of him.





	My Eyes Go To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unrepentant fluff.

Wonpil really, _really_ regrets pulling that giant prank with Dowoon. It wasn’t even that big a deal, they’d already stayed late the entire week cleaning up glitter on their hands and knees, but he just knew that he was still suffering the consequences.

 

There had been five sex workers in as many weeks who had been beaten quite badly, and unfortunately for Wonpil, he was the man’s type.

 

 _”Uh, pretty sure the teenagers across the street are checking out your ass.”_ Jinyoung chuckles through the earpiece. _“Give ‘em a spin or something.”_

 

He turns around and grins at the group of girls, wide and guileless. One of them waves.

 

“Yo! Do you want a coffee or something?” She calls, face sympathetic.

 

Wonpil shakes his head, smile turning genuine. “No, thank you! You ladies have a safe walk home!”

 

He blows them a kiss for good measure and they burst into peels of laugher before blowing a couple back and heading off in the direction of the bus stop.

 

 _“How the hell do you always manage to charm people like that?”_ The wonder’s obvious in Jinyoung’s voice. _“Is your ass magic or something? ”_

“That’s quite the compliment coming from ‘Peach’ himself.” Wonpil mutters, trying his best to keep the grin off his faces. “I like to think my legs are my better feature.”

 

_“How are they doing? I’m cold just looking at you.”_

 

“I’m okay, the boots cover most of my bare skin.” He shivers and pulls the faux fur jacket tighter around himself. “If I ever find out who invented cropped jackets, I’m going to punch them in the neck.”

 

 _“I don’t know who invented them, but I do know Nayeon’s the one who picked that outfit for you, so if you wanna take a shot at her…”_  

 

“Pass, I like my face the way it is.” Wonpil says, biting down on his lip to keep from laughing.

 

This outfit looks like something out of the Instragam pictures of her at the club and she’d yelled “Baby got back, damn!” at him when he walked past that morning, so he isn’t exactly surprised.

 

_“Don’t pout, Pillie, you look good in gold.”_

“Wow, Mr. Notoriously Straight is checking out my ass? Maybe these pants are magic!”

 

Honestly, the booty shorts make his ass look amazing. He hasn’t been out clubbing in years, but if Nayeon agrees to lend them to him, he could probably be convinced. Not with these boots though. He appreciates the fact that they keep him warm all the way up to his upper thigh, but the heels are too tall to dance comfortably in. It’s only been an hour standing here and his feet are already starting to ache.

 

Wonpil’s putting all the weight onto one of his feet to give the other one a little bit of relief when he hears a dull thud and someone cursing up a storm behind him. There’s a man in a long puffy jacket picking up oranges and putting them back into the reusable grocery bag with the giant rip in it. He picks up all the ones rolling in his direction and walks over to the man.

 

“Here.”

 

The man looks up, brown eyes blinking up at him in shock, and his mouth opens and closes a couple times before he holds out his bag for Wonpil to put the oranges inside. They immediately roll back out again.

 

Wonpil snorts with laughter and even Jinyoung’s laughing though the earpiece.

 

“Uh…” The man’s sheepish grin spreads from ear to ear. “I’ve got an idea, but I do need your help.”

 

He flips up his long jacket and Wonpil immediately understands and starts putting the groceries into the makeshift pouch.

 

“Do you need any more help?” Wonpil asks.

 

“Nah, I live at in the building right there.” He gestures to the apartment complex in the middle of the block. “Thanks for all your help. Is there uh… Anything I can do to help?”

 

Wonpil narrows his eyes at the man. “What exactly are you offering?”

 

“Wha- No! Nothing like that!” He’s blinking rapidly and Wonpil gets the feeling that if he weren’t holding all his groceries, he’d be gesturing too. “I just… wanted to see if there was anything you needed since you were nice enough to help me.”

 

“I appreciate the thought, but I’m okay.” Wonpil smiles up at him.

 

The man opens and closes his mouth a couple times before quickly making his way into his building.

 

A couple minutes later, he’s sprinting back over to Wonpil. He looks anxious, Wonpil really hopes he’s not going to have to subtly pull this guy into an alley to arrest him for soliciting sex, but he just holds something out to Wonpil.

 

It’s one of those soup-in-a-cup things, still steaming hot. “Here. As a thank you.”

 

“Oh!” Wonpil’s genuinely shocked and instinctively holds his hands out to take it from the man’s hands. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“I know.” The man says, “Swear to God, I didn’t do anything weird to it or anything like that.”

 

“Okay,” Wonpil says slowly as he raises an eyebrow. “that didn’t even cross my mind, but now I feel like I can’t trust this.”

 

“I’ll drink it first if it’ll make you feel better!”

 

“I’m just giving you a hard time.” He cradles the cup in his hands, leeches the warmth from the soup. “Thank you.”

 

The man has a cute smile, all puffy cheeks and squinty eyes. Wonpil wants to ruffle his hair.

 

He sprints back into his building as quickly as he’d come out and Wonpil’s left holding a cup of soup, Jinyoung silent in his ear.

 

“Am I legally allowed to accept this?” Wonpil mutters, raising the cup to blow the steam away from the top.

 

 _“I don’t see why not.”_ Jinyoung says, _“Do you think Nayeon would lend me those shorts?”_

“Golden Peach,” Wonpil says between sips of vegetable soup. “you’d be unstoppable.”

 

* * *

 

The next time Wonpil sees the man again, he’s a little distracted.

 

Some random john – not their suspect, doesn’t match the descriptions – won’t leave Wonpil alone. He’s been trying for the past five minutes to convince him to follow him into the back alley where Chris and Felix are waiting in a squad car.

 

“Come on, baby,” His voice is whiney in a way that’s annoying rather than endearing, and his breath smells like sour coffee. “let me bring you back to my place. It’s cold out today and we can take our time.”

 

“It’s about quality, not quantity, with me handsome.” Wonpil says, stepping back and pulling him along by the lapels of his coat. “Trust me, I know how to show you a good time.”

 

“Okay, that’s enough of that. This whole coy thing was fun at first, but I’m a paying customer.” A surprisingly strong hand clamps around his wrist and Wonpil tries his best not to wince. “Isn’t the customer always right.”

 

“Not if the customer’s damaging the merchandise.” Wonpil tries to twist his wrist out of his grip. He desperately wishes he didn’t have a cover to maintain because this guy’s breath is really unbearable. “Please, let go, you’re hurting me.”

 

Something about that phrase makes the guy snap and he grabs a fistful of Wonpil’s hair in his other hand. “Oh, am I? Does this hurt?”

 

He grits his teeth and bites back a groan of pain. This is getting out of hand. Wonpil’s still debating how much he can fight back before it becomes obvious that he’s had formal training when he hears a voice behind him.

 

“Hey!” It’s Soup-In-A-Cup Guy and he looks angry. “What are you doing? Let go of him right, now or I’m going to call the police.”

 

The man tightens his grip in Wonpil’s hair and this time, he does fight back. He kicks him hard in the balls and jams the palm of his hand against his face when he doubles over in pain. The second he lets go of Wonpil’s hair, he sprints away from him and hides behind Soup-In-A-Cup Guy.

 

“You have to pay up front and extra for that kind of shit, asshole!” Wonpil yells, scowling.

 

He’s pressing a hand to his bleeding nose and calling Wonpil every name in the book while he sprints in the direction of his car. Wonpil shoots him his own hand sign.

 

“Seriously,” Soup-In-A-Cup Guy says, “a thumbs down?”

 

Wonpil steps back in front of him. “It was instinctive. I always give bad drivers a thumbs down. Flipping them the bird just escalates the situation, but what can you feel but shame if someone gives you a thumbs down?”

 

“I’ve never thought about it that way, but I guess so.” Soup-in-a-can guy’s shoulders shake with laughter.

 

“I’m a man who likes to promote a peaceful resolution to things.”

 

“The other guy’s bleeding nose and aching balls probably beg to differ.”

 

“I’m not sure if you caught the first half of that conversation, but I asked him to let go. I even said please!”

 

Soup-in-a-cup guy shakes his head, disbelieving grin on his face. “What are you even doing here?”

 

“I work here.” Wonpil says, gesturing grandly. “I should start charging you consulting fees, considering how often you pass through my office.”

 

“On a day like this?” Soup-In-A-Cup Guy says, shivering a little as he pulls his jacket tighter around his body. “It’s too cold, go home.”

 

Wonpil shrugs. “Man’s gotta eat.”

 

Soup-In-A-Cup Guy gets this look on his face. “Wait here.”

 

He runs back up to his apartment and Wonpil’s left standing a little dazed.

 

 _“What was that about?”_ Jinyoung asks.

 

“Search me.” Wonpil mutters back.

 

The guy runs back down 30 minutes later with two travel mugs and a container of something that smells amazing. He even has a blanket for Wonpil to sit on because they’ve put him in shorts and boots again.

 

“Is that chicken?” Wonpil asks eagerly. “Where’d you get that from?”

 

“Relax, it’s just shake and bake.” Chicken Guy gestures to Wonpil and the two of them sit down in front of the stoop of his building together. “You’re not allergic to anything are you?”

 

“Nope.” Wonpil says, accepting a drumstick. “Very considerate of you to ask though.”

 

“It’s because I have a list of allergies longer than my arm.” Chicken Guy laughs. “My sister likes to say that I’m allergic to life.”

 

“That’s cute.” Wonpil smiles. “Do you get to see her often?”

 

“Nah, she lives too far away, but we try and video call at least twice a month.” He glances at Wonpil. “How about you, any family?”

 

“Now, you’re obviously just digging.” Wonpil says. He could just make up some story, but for some reason, it feels wrong to lie to Chicken Guy.

 

“I’m just naturally curious.” Chicken Guy says, “You’re an interesting man.”

 

“Now I know you’re flattering me, we’ve barely had three conversations. Most of our interactions involve you trying to feed me.”

 

“It’s because you’re all small and stuff.” Chicken Guy gestures to him. “Now I know why my mom used to throw food at all my friends when I brought them home with me.”

 

 _“He has a point, I really wish you’d eat more.”_ Jinyoung says.

 

“Excuse me!” Wonpil pokes him in the shoulder. “You’re more jacket than human!”

 

“I’m lithe and well perportioned! You look like a stiff breeze would blow you over!”

 

“I’m compact! It’s all muscle!” He finishes his chicken and wipes his hands on one of the napkins that the guy passes him. “Besides, I’ve never had any complaints.”

 

Chicken Guy turns a little bit red around the ears. “So… business been good?”

 

“Can’t complain.” Wonpil says, opening up one of the travel mugs and taking a sip of the hot chocolate inside. “Why, you interested in contributing to my Mexico fund?”

 

_“Aw, Pillie, that’s just mean. He looks like he’s going to pass out.”_

“No! I mean. Not because you’re not attractive, because you totally are, and I’m sure you’re good at your job. But no, thank you.” He’s blink-blink-blinking again, and Wonpil’s probably having way too much fun with this.

 

He holds Chicken Guy’s gaze for a tense ten seconds before finally cracking and bursting into laughter. “Relax, I’m just giving you a hard time.”

 

“You almost gave me a heart attack.” Chicken Guy says, leg bouncing up and down rapidly. “After the bonding we’ve done?”

 

“You can’t buy my affection with chicken and soup.”

 

“I’ve brought you hot chocolate too.” Chicken Guy points out. “And that granola bar last week.”

 

“That’s just sad, I’m worth a fancy kimbap at least.” Wonpil whines.

 

“Actually, I do have something for you.” Chicken Guy says, accepting the thermos back from Wonpil. “Wait here.”

 

“I don’t know why he keeps saying that to me, it’s not like I’m about to off run away in the ten minutes it takes him to get upstairs.” He mutters.

 

 _“If he brings you another soup-in-a-cup don’t drink it.”_ Jinyoung insists, _“Those things are all salt. It’s bad for your blood pressure.”_

“I’m young and healthy, I’ll survive.”

 

Wonpil doesn’t get the chance to reply because the Chicken Guy’s bursting back outside. He has a thick navy hoodie in his arms and it’s soft in Wonpil’s hands.

 

“It’s literally the warmest hoodie I’ve ever owned.” Chicken Guy says, “You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to, but I think that you could do with a couple extra layers.”

 

He rubs the material between his fingers. It feels well loved, but also well cared for. “You don’t have to give this to me, I have warm clothes at home…”

 

“I want you to have it.” Chicken Guy puts a hand on his shoulder, and Wonpil swears he can feel the warmth through his fake leather jacket.

 

Chicken Guy’s halfway to the elevator in his lobby before he runs back downstairs and sticks his head out there door. “There’s something in the pocket for you too. Just, uh, be safe.”

 

The back of his neck’s flaming red when bolts back inside.

 

Wonpil puts his hand into the pocket and pulls out a box of condoms. How thoughtful.

 

* * *

 

They catch the guy a couple days later, but Wonpil gets a black eye and almost choked out for his troubles. There’s a gross, molted ring of bruises around his neck and it puts him in a foul mood for the rest of the week.

 

“Come on,” Sungjin says, tossing Wonpil his jacket and a scarf. “you haven’t left the house in two days, you need some fresh air.”

 

“I look like a bruised apple!” Wonpil protests, wrapping himself up anyway. “At least let me wear your hat.”

 

“I keep telling you to buy your own.” Sungjin says, settling the black cap low on Wonpil’s brow. “Come on, I need to go to the mall to get sunscreen.”

 

It’s a weekend and the whole place is packed. The press of bodies around him makes it stuffy enough that Wonpil just gives up on the scarf and hopes the collar of his jacket is high enough to hide the bruises. Sungjin’s standing at the display case holding two different tubes in his hand, trying to decide if he should stick to his usual or try something new, when someone bumps into Wonpil and almost knocks him over.

 

“Woah-!”

 

A large hand reaches out to steady him. “Sorry- oh, it’s you!”

 

Seeing Chicken Guy so far from his house is enough of a shock, but he’s also wearing a pair of round wire glasses and his hair is neatly styled. He looks different, not all bundled up in his massive jacket. He looks nice.

 

He also looks really concerned. “What happened?”

 

“Oh!” Wonpil touches the bruise around his eye self-consciously. “I got hurt at work.”

 

A dark look settles over Chicken Guy’s face. “Listen, if you need help-”

 

“Yo, is this leaving a white cast on my face?” Sungjin’s sudden hand on his shoulder startles Wonpil enough that he jumps a little. “Oh, who’s this?”

 

“An acquaintance.” Wonpil says easily, inspecting the swatch on Sungjin’s jaw. “It doesn’t look bad, but you know how sweaty you get, I’d stick with your usual.”

 

Sungjin cringes at the bruise on Wonpil’s face. “Ugh, you really need to get some cover-up for that, it looks rough.” He fixes Wonpil’s collar. “You should probably put your scarf back on too.”

 

Wonpil lets Sungjin wraps the scarf back around his neck and he gives Chicken Guy a curious look before going to line up.

 

“An acquaintance?” There’s a thread of genuine hurt under Chicken Guy’s joking tone. “Aw, I thought we had something special.”

 

“I don’t even know your name.” Wonpil laughs.

 

“It’s Jae.” He says, face serious now. “Is he hurting you? You know I’ve never judged your lifestyle, it’s your body and you can do whatever you want with it, but you can’t let people treat you like that! Is he your pimp?”

 

Wonpil’s so startled that for a couple of seconds he just stares like a cow at a new fence.

 

“I’m not a prostitute.” He ends up blurting out. “I was undercover, I’m a cop.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Jae’s bright red and Wonpil feels even warmer than he was before. He shouldn’t have let Sungjin wrap the scarf so tight because it hurts against his bruises, so he pulls it loose.

 

“So, since you’re not actually a cop… do you maybe want to go out sometime? Since it turns out I wouldn’t actually be taking advantage of you.” Jae’s doing that blinking thing again and Wonpil finds himself strangely charmed. “Because I think you’re really funny and you look equally as good in booty shorts as sweatpants. Hell, I still think you look good now.”

 

“I look like an overinflated balloon.”

 

“You look like you got punched in the face doing some bad-ass cop thing.” Jae corrects, “Actually, we should probably keep our dates more low-key until your face heals up though, I feel like people are already shooting me dirty looks.”

 

“That’s sort of presumptuous of you, isn’t it?” Wonpil says, but Jae’s smile is contagious. “You don’t even know my name.”

 

“Well I assume you’re going to give it to me along with your number.” He says, holding out his phone to him.

 

Wonpil takes it and puts in his number. “Maybe I can make you dinner?”

 

“I’d love that,” Jae says, glancing down at his phone, smile lighting up his face. “Wonpil.”

 

“You should probably send me a list of all the things you’re allergic to though.”

 

“It’s a long list, maybe we should meet up for coffee tomorrow and I can tell you in person instead?”

 

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” Wonpil laughs.

 

“Honestly, I dropped all my groceries the first day because I was too pre-occupied with looking at your butt.”

 

Wonpil probably needs to buy Nayeon a coffee.

 

Jae gently brushes a thumb over the bruise on his cheek. “My mom sent me some ointment that she says is really good for bruises, I’ll bring it for you tomorrow too. And I have this really good re-usable hot-pack that feels really nice when my muscles are sore, I’m not sure how well it’ll work for the bruises around your neck, but I’ll bring that for you too.”

 

He should probably buy Nayeon more than one coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
